


What? We're Going To Be Roommates?

by momomelo



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Name-Calling, Ran's a bit of a bitch, Swearing, gomenasorry, part-chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomelo/pseuds/momomelo
Summary: Ran finds out that her first year college roommate is a certain vocalist from Roselia...
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	What? We're Going To Be Roommates?

**Author's Note:**

> cw: swearing
> 
> I love YukiRan way too much and I want to expand this setting more so maybe I'll write more college AU about them living together. It'll probably become a lot more gay. Soon™

Ran had spent the last five minutes glaring at her laptop. She had just been accepted into the university of her dreams, specifically into their music department. Normally this would have been for a cause for celebration but instead she sat there with the introductory email from her institution open idly glowing back at her. The email mostly read with fluff but the personalized part introducing her roommate caught her eye. Attached, she saw a portrait of a golden eyed lavender-haired girl all too familiar. It was her former upperclassman and rival, Minato Yukina.

Many questions started to run through her head. She wasn't even aware that Yukina was attending the same school. And for that matter, they were an entire year apart. She double checked the contents of the email to make sure that she wasn't mistaken but it read true.

* * *

Your roommate: Minato Yukina  
Likes: Music, Coffee  
Hobbies: Singing  
Matching factors: 3/3

* * *

Ran softly cursed under her breath at her former self who had only put a minimal amount of effort into her roommate application, jotting down music, singing and coffee in a similar fashion. She had the option to elaborate but she figured that anyone who's into the same would be a cool roommate regardless. Fate had it that they paired her with the one person she disagreed with the most, Minato Yukina.

Sighing she recalled the memories of last year where they would clash over the most trivial matters. To be fair everything that the lavender haired bitch said in regards to music pissed her off. She was tolerable outside of that, but once it was about music Ran just took it as a challenge and refused to back down. She wondered if her senior had changed much within the year. As Roselia's popularity bloomed, Ran saw her less and less at the usual live houses where both bands would often gig at. The last she heard of them, they were being scouted by well known record labels. Not like that was a concern to Ran. Her and Afterglow would preform the same as always at the venues they liked, regardless of Roselia.

Ran picked up her smartphone and opened the LINE app and scrolled down through her convos and group chats until she found her target, Minato Yukina. It took awhile to find as she had forgotten that she had cleverly renamed her in her the app as "Roselia's queen bitch" after their first major clash many years ago. Chuckling to herself at the name, she noted that their last exchange was over 188 days ago. She felt awkward to break the ice, but hit send anyways.

* * *

**Ran:** Minato-san

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** Mitake-san.

 **Ran:** you're fast to respond.

 **Ran:** shouldn't you and Roselia be busy preforming or something

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** No? But since when were you ever concerned about Roselia's gig schedule? 

**Roselia's Queen Bitch:** I'm sure you didn't message me out of nowhere to complain about Roselia. Unless you missed arguing with me that much, Mitake-san.

 **Ran:** .

 **Ran:** i take it you already saw the email?

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** The email?

 **Ran:** yeah 

**Ran:** from the university

 **Ran:** we're dorm roommates in the coming semester

 **Ran:** rather, why are you on the first year's floor, you're a year older than me right?

 **Ran:** was it a mistake in the system? 

**Ran:** should I contact them about it?

 **Ran:** hello?

 **Ran:** Minato-san?

 **Ran:** Don't leave me on read bitch.

* * *

Ran put down her phone. It was ironic, after being called out by her friends all the time about leaving them on read, being left on read by Minato Yukina felt especially painful. After rolling around for a few minutes, her phone pinged a notification.

* * *

**Roselia's Queen Bitch:** Apologies. Firstly I don't appreciate being called a bitch, Mitake-san. I was reading the email myself.

 **Ran:** took you long enough

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** You applied for the music program correct? Here we have a mentorship program where we are assigned a junior to take care of.

 **Ran:** so, what should we do about it

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** Do about what?

 **Ran:** us being roommates

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** What needs to be done about it? 

**Ran:** You're ok with it? Being roommates with your rival? Look at how this conversation is already going.

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** For what it's worth, I never considered you or your band a rival

 **Ran:** the fuck does that mean???

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** To clarify, over and over again, Roselia will be our own best that's all.

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** Mitake-san, your singing and your bands music is wonderful. Its a different tune than Roselia's but it's no less beautiful in its own way.

 **Ran:** .

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** This conversation is only going this way because you say unnecessary things. Its been over half a year since we've had an exchange, it's a bit uncalled for.

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** We're going to be roommates so we should try to cut down these bitter exchanges.

 **Roselia's Queen Bitch:** I look forward to being roommates with you in the coming semester. 

**Roselia's Queen Bitch:** Have a good evening, Mitake-san.

* * *

Ran threw her phone against her bed, letting it bounce a few times before resting. She scrolled through her exchange with Minato-san a couple times. Indeed she had been unconsciously rude to her senior, not like she cared much for seniority. She wondered since when and why she had started acting so bashful towards Minato-san. Seemingly she had matured a lot within the year while Ran came to an understanding of her own shortcomings. She sighed, a bit disappointed herself, but before closing the app, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

You are changing _**Roselia's Queen Bitch**_ to **_Roselia's Queen, Minato Yukina_**

_CONFIRM?_

She smiled to herself, and pressed yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever ._.
> 
> YukiRan is super cute  
> Thank you for reading m(_ _)m


End file.
